Dragon Ball The Saga Continues
by Xeno88
Summary: This takes Place after the Black Goku Era and Is now 10 years later At age 807 and All cities are rebult and in peace. And are new hero Goshard the Son of who should not be named but has been killed and now is living with his mother who was breeded for destruction but his mother took him away for him to have a better future He is now 13 years old.
1. Introduction

Ahh...the air is so fresh as always now time to go to school. Goshard jumps up and starts to float and then he used his ki to fly and then increase his speed to flys to school which is at West City. Their it is West City, I gotta slow down so I don't attract to much attention and get caught flying without my flying licence.Maybe I will land their so no one can see me. Goshard lands near a alleyway whereno one can spot him.Ok now time to walk to school,where is West City Middle School. While Goshard was walking someone with black emoish hair in a white shirt bumped into Goshard who was running from someone. Oww.. Goshard says. Sorry I wasn't looking. HEY COMEBACK Here so I can kick your ass. Aghh.. He's here.Whos here Goshard replies. Then a guy with short red hair came who was Goshard's Height but looked triggered. Hey Come here and give me your phone so I can sell it on ebay for Baby Chicks.STOP!! Goshard yells.. This is abuse and he didn't do anything to you at all ,you know what we will fight if I win you leave him alone and if I win we both will give you are phones. Is that a deal. Okay we will fight after school on Friday and you both get to fight me to make it fair cause you both look weak and maybe you both are weak. Fine..Goshard replied. Then the mysterious man walks away. Why did you do that no one has ever talked back to James like that. Well he was messing with you and was about to hurt you.Goshard says.Now get up and tell me your name. Okay my name is Xeno and What is yours. Goahard he said.Well nice to meet you,I gotta go Im gonna be late for class.Okay Bye Goshard said after Xeno runs off to class. Well that was random and now I have to fight someone on Friday after school,but first I got to check my schedule so im not late for school,Wow just in time well I might just look for my locker to put some of my stuff in. Now what is my locker number again'I will check my schedule to see what number my locker is,my locker is #88. There it is locker #88. Now to put in my combination. 3-2-2-2. Done now to put some of my stuff. After Goshard closes his Locker he sees a girl fall off and saw all her stuff fell off. Here's your books,And are you okay. Yes and thanks for helping me pick up my stuff said the girl with long white hair and Blue eyes. Ive never seen you before are you new. Yes Goshard said. I just moved here.Oh Okay let me greet you,Im Crystal,Nice to meet you. Im Goshard and nice to meet you to.Hey Crystal can you show what classes I need to go to.Okay let me see your schedule.

Goshard passes his schedual to Crystal...

You have 3 classes with me and one of them is PE,Science,and History,I will take you to science since its our fisrt period. Ok Lets go.

Crystal and Goshard walked to Science class... After they got to class,it was about to start.

Goshard come sit here,we can be Lab partners if you want.Okay Goshard replied. Then the Teacher arrived,Hello everyone my name is Mrs.Jones and Im am your science teacher for this year and we are all excited to be here, and for today all of you will get to go to Capsule Corp in Thursday because our school is also runned by Capsule Corp and Today their will be homework and I know you all want to just kill yourselves because Im giving homework on the first day but is easy. Today you have to make your student ID so you can get in to the school and help you get student discounts and all of this other stuff you need to know. I will send a email to your phones, a link to make your student ID and that is it and now today.

45 minutes later...

And that is why you never put a capsule in a capsule.And now it is time to go to your second period.


	2. School

Ahh...the air is so fresh as always now time to go to school. Goshard jumps up and starts to float and then he used his ki to fly and then increase his speed to flys to school which is at West City. Their it is West City, I gotta slow down so I don't attract to much attention and get caught flying without my flying licence.Maybe I will land their so no one can see me. Goshard lands near a alleyway whereno one can spot him.Ok now time to walk to school,where is West City Middle School. While Goshard was walking someone with black emoish hair in a white shirt bumped into Goshard who was running from someone. Oww.. Goshard says. Sorry I wasn't looking. HEY COMEBACK Here so I can kick your ass. Aghh.. He's here.Whos here Goshard replies. Then a guy with short red hair came who was Goshard's Height but looked triggered. Hey Come here and give me your phone so I can sell it on ebay for Baby Chicks.STOP!! Goshard yells.. This is abuse and he didn't do anything to you at all ,you know what we will fight if I win you leave him alone and if I win we both will give you are phones. Is that a deal. Okay we will fight after school on Friday and you both get to fight me to make it fair cause you both look weak and maybe you both are weak. Fine..Goshard replied. Then the mysterious man walks away. Why did you do that no one has ever talked back to James like that. Well he was messing with you and was about to hurt you.Goshard says.Now get up and tell me your name. Okay my name is Xeno and What is yours. Goahard he said.Well nice to meet you,I gotta go Im gonna be late for class.Okay Bye Goshard said after Xeno runs off to class. Well that was random and now I have to fight someone on Friday after school,but first I got to check my schedule so im not late for school,Wow just in time well I might just look for my locker to put some of my stuff in. Now what is my locker number again'I will check my schedule to see what number my locker is,my locker is #88. There it is locker #88. Now to put in my combination. 3-2-2-2. Done now to put some of my stuff. After Goshard closes his Locker he sees a girl fall off and saw all her stuff fell off. Here's your books,And are you okay. Yes and thanks for helping me pick up my stuff said the girl with long white hair and Blue eyes. Ive never seen you before are you new. Yes Goshard said. I just moved here.Oh Okay let me greet you,Im Crystal,Nice to meet you. Im Goshard and nice to meet you to.Hey Crystal can you show what classes I need to go to.Okay let me see your schedule.

Goshard passes his schedual to Crystal...

You have 3 classes with me and one of them is PE,Science,and History,I will take you to science since its our fisrt period. Ok Lets go.

Crystal and Goshard walked to Science class... After they got to class,it was about to start.

Goshard come sit here,we can be Lab partners if you want.Okay Goshard replied. Then the Teacher arrived,Hello everyone my name is Mrs.Jones and Im am your science teacher for this year and we are all excited to be here, and for today all of you will get to go to Capsule Corp in Thursday because our school is also runned by Capsule Corp and Today their will be homework and I know you all want to just kill yourselves because Im giving homework on the first day but is easy. Today you have to make your student ID so you can get in to the school and help you get student discounts and all of this other stuff you need to know. I will send a email to your phones, a link to make your student ID and that is it and now today.

45 minutes later...

And that is why you never put a capsule in a capsule.And now it is time to go to your second period.


	3. Could Goshard Be His Son

(Now its time to go to second period and I have a weird feeling something suspenseful is gonna happen.) Goshard what are you doing Crystal said..don't just stand their we might be late for History Class. Crystal (While walking to their next class Goshard met Xeno again.) Hey Goshard nice to see you again. Xeno said. Um Goshard who is this random person. Crystal replied to Goshard. His name is Xeno I met him outside of school when I purposely challenged some guy name james to cough..cough..a fight...cough.. A FIGHT!!

Crystal yelled out. Your gonna fight James,even with ki-control you might get killed. Its okay Crystal I will be okay,I know what Im gonna do but first we have to get to class. Okay,Goshard if you know what to do then I won't stop you,Now lets go to class. Crystal replied...

Just as they got to class they sat at there desks.

Crystal's POV

(Their is something weird about Goshard,he is so confident about fighting James, he someone you don't want to fight or mess with,I hope he knows what he's doing.)

The Bell Rang and the Teacher walked in to Class.

Hello Everyone I am your History Teacher Mr.Litmen and I will be teaching you about the war of The human race and the monster Black and some of you were born around that time and never seen him cause all survivors were hidden underground and this war almost cost us the human race and could have lead us to extinction but we were saved by Trunks Briefs(Yes that is his last name for people who don't know Dragon Ball Z) He killed Black and some of you want to know what "Black" looks like here is a picture of him.

This is what he looks like and getting a picture of him almost cost lots of peoples lives. Now we will all discuss about this and note this is not part of any test and this history.

Crystal's POV (That's "Black", that actually kind of sound racist in my head,but he looks like exactly like Goshard but his hair is less spiky and his skin is a little darker than Goshard and could he be related to Black.)

Goshard POV, (That is Black he kind of looks like me but is he my real dad or is just a myth and if he is my Dad why would he want me to be exist.Now Im so confused I might have to ask Trunks.But after that I got to train if Im gonna fight James, maybe I will ask Xeno to help me train.)

Hey Xeno after school you want to go train with me at my house.Goshard Said... Okay said Xeno wecan train at your house so we can prepare for the fight with James.

30 Minutes Later...

Ok everyone 2nd Period is over and now go to your 3rd period.

As everyone got out of the classroom Goshard and Crystal were about to leave.

Hey Goshard could I ask you a question. Sure. Goshard replied..

Are you the son of "Black"Crystal said. I actually don't know and,I feel like I should really discuss this with someone else.

After that Goshard walked to 3rd period.

(Sorry for making this chapter confusing because I had a headache and had to go to work with my dad so I did not really focus on this chapter,but next chapter I will try to focus on this.)


End file.
